


Wedding Day

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: A short snapshot of James and Lily's wedding day
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 8





	Wedding Day

Somewhere around what felt like the millionth picture, Lily turned to James, fake smile still in place and said “Fuck it. Let’s do it.”

James raised his eyebrows. “Do it here? In your parents’ church? Why, Evans, I didn’t realize you were so kinky!”

Lily burst out laughing, feeling her face relax into a genuine smile. “No, you perv! I didn’t mean we should consummate our marriage right here! I meant we should do the mooning picture!” She knew James understood what she’d meant by the way his face lit up into his most mischievous smile, her favorite smile. It had been months ago since they’d joked about it while wedding planning in between stressful nights of Order shifts.

“Really?” He asked, not quite believing her.

“Yes, really! Ask Sirius to stay late after all the guests have left for the reception, and we can get it then. And if they aren’t leaving, have Remus set off those dungbombs I know he has hidden in his pocket, and they’ll clear out soon enough.”

James immediately turned to look where his best mates were standing, whispering and probably plotting, making the photographer say, “Sir! Could you please turn and look back at your bride?”

James turned back and stole a chaste kiss. “Have I told you recently that I love you?”

“God, I’m relieved since we just got married,” Lily teased, stretching up on tiptoes to steal a kiss in return.

Finally, the photographer announced that he had enough pictures. Everyone besides the wedding party had already headed onto the reception dinner, so Remus didn’t have to use the dungbombs, and they all traipsed outside towards the open field in their wedding finery.

“Ready?” James asked, undoing his belt to reveal his “something blue” pants.

“Ready,” Lily replied, flipping up her dress, and pulling down her matching knickers.

Someone, probably Marlene, whooped, and Lily started giggling, making it even harder to wrangle her dress.

Happy. She was so happy she felt like she might burst with it, surrounded here by her friends heckling and her husband grinning at her as he reached over and helped her gather her dress. Even with his help, she could only seem to get one cheek exposed.

She gave up, and hollered for Sirius to take the damn picture.

As they righted their clothes, she glanced back up at James. His glasses were crooked, and his brown eyes were warm as she launched herself at him to snog him properly.

“Get a room!” Sirius yelled. Lily flipped him a V and heard the camera click again, her rude gesture caught forever on film, making James chuckle against her.

Another click, just of the two of them kissing. Despite the hundreds of photos their photographer had captured during the day, Lily knew these three would be her favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. I moved this drabble over from my tumblr, but if you liked it you can find my tumblr and also see the art that I made to accompany it here: 
> 
> [@kittycargo](https://kittycargo.tumblr.com/post/622915497191686144/somewhere-around-what-felt-like-the-millionth)


End file.
